Chasing Dreams
by Kayarra
Summary: AU fic. Liz Parker, Maria DeLuca, Isabel Taylor, and Tessa Harding run away from a nightmare of a foster home and chase after their dreams. Based on the V.C Andrews novel "Runaways"
1. Default Chapter

Title: Chasing Dreams  
  
Author: Kayarra Ali  
  
e-mail: kayarra00@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Other

Summary: AU fic. Liz Parker, Maria DeLuca, Isabel Taylor, and Tessa Harding run away from a nightmare of a foster home and chase after their dreams. Based on the V.C Andrews novel "Runaways"  
  
Disclaimer: You again. I don't own anything. The characters all belong to Melinda Metz and Jason Katims. The idea of the fic is from the talented Virginia C. Andrews.  
  
AN: I don't plan on this being an all romance fic. I want it to be about friendship and how it prevails over obstacles. But don't worry, Liz WILL meet Max and fall in love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Prologue**  
  
They say California is where you can make all your dreams come true. For our sake, I hope to God that that is true. I hope that me, Maria, Isabel and Tessa can find happiness from the constant heartache put in us from our foster home, which Maria dubbed "The Hell House"  
  
I'm the only one awake now. Everyone else is asleep, probably dreaming about tomorrow, and what's to come for us runaways. Isabel is probably dreaming about winning the Nobel Peace Prize. After we get to California she's going to enroll in either UCLA or USC. Isabel is very smart. She is going to be somebody important, a doctor or maybe a scientist.  
  
I know exactly what Maria is dreaming about. She's dreaming that she's performing at the Grammy's. That's what she always dreaming about. I can't remember a morning that I haven't woken up to her singing in her sleep. Maria is going to be famous one day. With her unique Latin fire she will make people love her like we do.  
  
Tessa is probably dreaming about being a dancer in the Nutcracker play. At only 5' tall Tessa dreams of dancing because people would respect her. Look up to her. Like all of us, Tessa is 17, but she is often mistaken for a 12 year old. Tessa is fragile…almost like a butterfly.  
  
Me? 

I know exactly what I would be dreaming about. I would dream of a woman with pretty brown eyes and long dark hair. I would be dreaming about my mother. When I get to California I want to find her. My chances are slim but I know she's there. I can feel her.  
  


I look at the sign in front of me. 

"Welcome to Pittsburgh." 

There's no turning back now, we're running from New York, and chasing our dreams.

* * * * * * 

_Part 1  
_  
For the past three years I have woken up to the same sounds of Maria's beautiful singing.  Her voice is harmonious like Mariah Carey. Maria and I share a room, as does Isabel and Tess.

  
I was the first one to enter the Hell House out of all of us. I remember being so scared because I was alone. The sounds of Grant Sorenson's big shoes and his wife, Courtney, chilling smiles haunted my dreams. They were a scary couple.   
  
Grant pretends that he is a regular old family's man when the states people are here, but in truth, he is the devil reincarnated. When the states people left, he would become mean, striking any one who got in his way. He was always drunk as a bat, and not caring that he would hurt us. Just as long as he didn't leave a bruise. He left us to fend for ourselves in a world where dreams never became reality. Where loneliness and hate were the only emotions.  
  
When Maria came I was intrigued and happy. She was so different from the rest of us with her long curly blond hair and her fiery personality. Maria would sing and dance till Grant put a fist in her face threatening physical harm if she didn't shut up. But inside the bubbly exterior there was something that lay beneath. Something dark. We soon became close friends, confiding in each other. We shared our hopes and dreams and counted the days, months, and years until our 18th birthdays.  
  
Then Isabel came. She was so different from Maria and me that she instantly fit in our little group. Looks wise, she was the regular blond bombshell. With her long beautiful blonde hair, deep brown hair, and tall developed figure.  She liked to cover it all up though, with her thick dark-rimmed glasses and baggy clothes. Her head was constantly in a medical or science book aching for new knowledge. Isabel is the one who usually puts our head on correctly and makes us see the world around us.  
  
Tessa was the last of our group to come. She was so fragile and small. Never speaking in a voice higher than a whisper. For a while she didn't talk to any of us, even Iz, who was her roommate. She almost seemed scared of her own voice. We caught her dancing once to ballet music. She seemed as if she were in a trance, humming to herself while dancing on her tiptoes. When she turned and saw us she immediately clammed up. But we didn't let her this time; we gave her the family that she longed for. That we longed for.  
  
"What are you thinking about Liz?" I turn to the sound of Maria's voice that was watching me question ally. I then realized how long I have been staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking about stuff. How was your date with Tommy?"  
  
Maria was the dater of our group. Isabel and I date occasionally, but it seemed like Maria had a date every other day. Tess never dated. She couldn't hold a conversation with any boys because she was afraid. Every time a boy would approach her she would clam up and walk away.  
  
"Not to well, Tommy tried to get to far with me, said he heard things about me and how I've slept with everybody on the football team."  
  
I feel my anger rage up, for some reason Maria often had rumors spread about her. Very Untrue rumors.  
  
"What happened next?" I asked in barely controlled anger. Maria smiled in satisfaction. "I kicked him in the balls and ran away to catch a taxi." I laughed at that.  
  
Yes, defiantly a Latina.   
  
I look up to Maria. She never lets anyone bring her down, and she's always there for us. When ever Tess was teased because of her size and I wasn't there to beat the snot out of the offender Maria would tell the person what exactly she would stick up there ass.   
  
As the four oprhenteers, we never let anyone hurt anyone of us. My sisters and I have always prevailed against our enemies. Always battling together.  
  
"Okay Ria its time for us to get up or Grant would come in here and force us up." I hear Maria groan regretfully.   
  
"Welcome to another charming day at hell house where Grant once again stomps at our souls, and Pam Troy tries to make our lives a living hell. Such fun." she said sarcastically.   
  
"Do you ever want to leave?" Maria asked me out of nowhere. I answer the question without hesitation.   
  
"Everyday when I wake up I wish that I wasn't waking up here. But leaving would mean leaving you guys. I don't want to do that"  
  
"Even if you could be happy?"  
  
"I wouldn't leave you all"  
  
"Sometimes Liz, I want to run away and take you, Isabel, and Tess with me, far, far away and never look back."  
  
"I wish that too Maria, but we can't"  
  
"Why Liz? Why can't we be happy?"  
  
Our talk was interrupted by Isabel's abrupt entrance. She looked scared and was wringing her hand in anxiety.  
  
"Its Tessa, it's happening again, I can't wake her up! She's starting to turn blue!" she said worriedly.  
  
Without a second thought, Maria and I jumped out of our beds and ran to the next room.  
  
 * * * * *

AUTHORS NOTE: If you have read the Runaways series you've might of noticed that some of the memories are the same.  I hope that's not plagiarizing, but I couldn't figure out how to develop this fic without using some of V.C Andrew's ideas.  But not everything will be the same; this part and the next two are the only ones that strongly resemble the books.

**Part 2**

We ran as quickly as possible to get to Tessa.  When we got there we found her in a horrible state.  She was tightly wrapped in her comforter and was pale as a ghost.

I remember the first time we saw her like this.  We were terrified, we had no idea what was going on, and we had no idea how to stop it.  We eventually managed to get her out of it, but occasionally it still happens.  We don't know why, but Isabel has a theory that Tessa sometimes has horrible nightmares about her old foster parents that are so bad that she completely shuts her self out, occasionally, even stopping her own breathing. The only way we've been able to stop it is being giving her the comfort that she needs.

We circled around her and joined hands and began to chant.

"We are sisters, we will always be sisters, we are sisters, we will always be sisters." We continued to chant until we heard Tessa join us.

"What happened?" she asked in a meek voice.  As usual, she didn't remember anything.

"Nothing Tessa, just another bad dream," I told her, hoping to sooth her frayed nerves.

We don't talk about our lives before entering the Hell House.  I only know bits and pieces of what happened to the other girls.

Tessa obviously had the worst experience of all of us.  Her foster mother, Sheila Harding was a ballerina who lost it all when she was in a car accident that left her in a wheelchair.  Sheila tried to live through Tessa and when Tessa didn't develop as fast as she wanted, they kicked her out.  I know there's more to the story, but whenever we try to talk about it, she shuts down completely, so we don't force her.

Now, Maria doesn't tell us anything.  The only thing we know is that when her mother was put in jail for drug trafficking she was shipped to her uncle's who abused her.  I think Maria likes to hide her problems with a spicy personality.  Her personal quote is "a smile a day takes the tears away."

To bad that that isn't always true.

Isabel is the only one of us who had a pleasant experience.  She loved her foster parents, but when she was almost adopted they were killed in a car accident.  Isabel likes to tell us stories, of her foster parents Carl and Thelma.  Like, Thelma's obsession with soap opera's.

My experience was defiantly worse than living here.  My foster father, Jeff Parker wasn't bad.  In fact, he was the only true friend I had.  My foster mother, Nancy was an alcoholic, abusive, stage mother who wanted me to be a beauty queen, when I loved sports, like baseball and tennis.  I didn't like prancing around a stage.  It got so bad that Nancy had a breakdown when I cut my hair really short.  It eventually grew back but Jeff sent me here so he could take care of Nancy.

After the whole ordeal we changed into our day clothes and went downstairs to the breakfast area.  Unfortunately for us, Pam Troy was our server.

Pam Troy was a world-class bitch.  She thinks it's her responsibility to make every other orphan's day hell and ours too.  

"Well if it isn't the four skankateers," Pam said in her usual annoyingly squeaky voice.

"Good one Pam, are you done? Cause your breath is kicking and I'd really like to eat before I completely loose my appetite," Isabel told her.

Maria, Tessa, and I, looked at Isabel in shock.  She was usually the refined one, who defiantly did not like conflict.

Pam was about to retort but stopped when Grant entered the kitchen.  If she was afraid of anyone, it was defiantly Grant.  He scared everyone, even Courtney. 

Pam gave us our food and we ate our pancakes and bacon in silence.  With Grant sitting only a few chairs away from us talking about anything interesting is a no-no.

Afterwards we go outside and just enjoy the view of the lake that is in front of Hell House.  The lake was one of the few upsides; it was clear and just beautiful.

Our moments of silence were interrupted when Courtney approached us.

"Tessa darling, a nice couple would like to see you," Courtney told her while smiling.  I guess the smile was supposed to comfort Tessa, but I know that it just made her even more frightened.  Courtney has a way of smiling that chills you to the bones.  It's haunting. 

Tessa's eyes widened in shock and she looked at us, scared of the possibility of being separated.

"It's okay, go with Courtney," I tell her.

Of all of us, we believe that Tessa needs to be adopted the most.  Maybe a nice warm home would help her through her personal nightmares.

Tessa reluctantly followed Courtney to the meeting room.

Soon our afternoon of laziness was over and Isabel, Maria and I had to do our part of cleaning before we were free to eat lunch.  After lunch Tessa finally came back, but we didn't get to talk to her, she had instantly retreated to her room.

Near suppertime I was bored out of my mind.

No TV.

No music.

For some reason unknown to us Grant doesn't allow TV until after dinner.

Instead of moping around I recruit Maria and Isabel to go searching through the house again.  I'd ask Tessa, but she's in one of her trance like states where all she does is dances for hours on end.

"Liz, we do this almost every Sunday and we haven't found a thing remotely corruptive," Isabel whined to me.  She hates doing this, but I manage to get her too every time I ask.  It's the Parker charm.

"Oh hush Izzy, Liz knows what she's doing," Maria tells her.

I gave Maria an appreciative look.  I lead them towards the backroom and we discover something that would help change our lives forever….

**Part 3**

Authors note: The little expert of the song used in this part is "Fear" by Sarah Mclachlan…not Maria DeLuca.  

* * * * *

 "I don't really know if adopting Tessa is a good idea," we heard Courtney say to the lady.

 "Why not?" the woman asked, obviously piqued.

 "Well, she wets her bed, and I think she has a problem with stealing…a lot of things have gone missing since she first came here."

 "Are you sure?" the woman asked.  She was frightened.

 "Yes, I'm very sure," Courtney, confirmed.  "She also gets sick a lot.  There were times when she had to be rushed to the hospital…I just want to warn you about her.  Tessa isn't a girl that you should take lightly."

There was silence for a while before the woman spoke up.  "Well, I think that not adopting her is good idea…I really don't want a lot of trouble."

Our mouths gaped open and our eyes widened in shock.  That was a straight out lie.   Tessa never wets her bed, the only time she goes to the hospital is for regular check ups and she has NEVER has stolen anything.

We heard Courtney approach the door and we scurried away to Maria and my room.  As soon as the door closed Maria began ranting.

 "I can't BELIEVE that bitch lied like that!  Why the HELL would she say something like that?" Maria said while pacing the room.

My fist were curing and uncurling.  I wasn't showing it, but I was pissed off.  I couldn't believe Courtney would do something so cruel.  Tessa had a chance at a real family and Courtney had no qualms about blowing it off.

 "I think I know why she did it," Isabel spoke up.

Our eyes shot to Izzy.  "By all means, do share." Maria said.

 "Well it's obvious that Courtney and Grant don't want us to leave Hell House," Isabel said.

 "But why?" I asked.  By the way they treat us, I think its obvious that they hate us.  Wanting us to stay here would make no sense at all.

 "Well, the more foster kids Grant and Courtney get, the more money they get.  They're just keeping us for money."

I don't think I've ever seen Maria get so red, so quickly.  On instinct Isabel and I jumped up and placed our hands on her mouth to stifle the scream that came a few seconds later.

After her color returned we reluctantly moved our hands from her mouth.  She calmly walked over to her bed and sat down.  "This is more of a reason to run away.  We're never going to get adopted," she said sadly.  Tears of anger and pain coursed down her face.

 "I don't know Maria…running away isn't a good idea," Isabel said.

 "How can you say that Isabel?  We're never going to leave this damn place, so we have to run away!  That way, we won't even be separated."

I understand Maria's reasoning.  If we ever wanted to leave this place, we had to run away from here.

 "But what about school?  It's only senior year," Isabel pointed out.

Good point.  School means everything to Izzy, if she drops out, she'd be devastated.  I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we forced her to do that.

 "Isabel we have one more week until summer.  We can leave and find some school in California." Maria said.

She must have been thinking about running away a lot.  "Why California?" I asked her.

 "Because, California is awesome," Maria told me in a matter of fact like voice.

I should of shut my trap, because now, they're looking at me to decide if we're going to runaway or not.

 "What do you think?" Isabel asked me.  They both looked at me, hoping for me to choose one of there sides.

 "I-I think I agree with Maria…we've got nothing to loose, and we could always find a school in California."

Isabel looked at us with angry tears before storming out of the room.

Maria and I glanced at each other.  "I wish she would understand," Maria said.

 "She wants to…but Isabel lives for education."

 "Should I tell Tessa about this?" Maria asked me.  "I mean, about Courtney and her adoption."

I shake my head.  "That would destroy her."

Maria nodded and retired to our sides of our room.  I got out a book I was reading called The Child Called It: One Child's Courage to Survive  by David Pelzer.  It's a very emotional book.  The boy…David was terribly abused by his mother.  The things she did…were sickening.  I remember when I first went to the orphanage, before I was nearly adopted by the Parkers, the other kids would abuse me emotionally, and sometimes physically, while the attendants turned the other cheek…pretending not to notice.  I guess that's why I cry at every chapter of this book, because I can relate.

Soon, Maria and I are called to dinner.  We ate in silence, the complete opposite of our chattering that often made Grant bellow out to us to shut up.  Isabel shot us glares, Maria and I looked down guiltily, and Tessa looked on in confusion.

Later on, after dinner I was on the Internet checking out sites on books while Maria was writing music, I knew that was what she was writing because, occasionally, she belt out a melody.

_But I fear_

_I have nothing to give._

_I have so much_

_To lose here in this lonely place._

_Tangled up in your embrace_

_There's there's nothing I'd like better than_

_To fall_

 "What's that song called?" I asked Maria

Maria shrugged.  "I dunno…maybe Fear."

Our conversation was abruptly stopped when we heard Isabel scream bloody murder.

Maria and I immediately stopped what we were doing and ran out where we say Grant hurrying from the bathroom.  We ran in there where we found Isabel sobbing with a towel wrapped around her.

 "Oh God…" I heard Maria mutter.  

 "Isabel," I whispered once she calmed down a little.  "What happened?"

Isabel's form shook even more.  Probably remembering what got her so upset.

 "Grant…he…he touched me."

  


**Part 4**

Note: Song is "Runaway" by Linkin Park

* * * * *

Graffiti decorations  
Underneath a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(they point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(you point the finger at me again)

* * * * *

You know that saying, "I felt my blood turn into ice?"

Never thought it was true until now.  

I see Isabel shaking…crying so hard, and it feels as though the warm blood that flows through me has stopped…that it has been replaced by icy cold water.

I watched Maria put her arm around Isabel and walk her out of the room, and Tessa followed.  It wasn't until the others had completely left the bathroom I had followed.

"What do you mean he touched you?" Maria asked.  

Maria always knew what to do in situations like these…she doesn't clam up and break down like I do.  She takes action.

More tears fell down Isabel's eyes and my heart lurched.  I couldn't just stand there…I had to do something; I had to say something to make it better.

I slowly walked towards Isabel and sat on her other side, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

Soon, the shaking stopped and Isabel began talking.

"I was bathing…and he came in…" she paused and shook a little, obviously remembering back on what happened.  "He told me to be quiet…and touched my chest…" she sobbed that part out.  "That's when I screamed."

The thing is, Isabel is well endowed.  She gets a lot of flak about it and a lot of times and sometimes, guy's talk to her chest, more than her.

Isabel shook against me, and let out another small sob.

I can feel the tears falling down on my face now…that's pretty amazing to me.

I don't cry.  I used to, when I was kid…but after that I found other ways to get my anger and hurt out.  I began writing little poems, eventually started writing short stories…angry and sad ones of course.  

Nothing better.

That's why I'm so surprised to be crying.  I guess something like this really shakes you up inside.

Isabel lifted her head, and then looked at me, turned to Maria before settling her eyes on Tessa, who had been crying silent tears the whole time.

I want to runaway  
Never say good-bye  
I want to know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I want to know the answers  
No more lies  
I want to shut the door  
And open up my mind

"We need to run away." She said in a steady voice.  Her eyes once again turned to all of us, looking at our expressions.

Disturbing isn't it?  Something like this made her change her mind.  

Why couldn't it be a bad grade on her report card?

Maria nodded her head.  "Yea, okay."  

I could tell at that moment, Maria was thinking about anything other than herself.  That she didn't care about the running away for her sake…but for all of our sakes.

Tessa looked at us all, obviously knowing she had missed something.  "Runaway?" she asked in her quiet voice.

We all nodded, and I finally found my voice to say something.  "Yea Tessa…this place, this _hell_ isn't working out.  If we run away we can all be together, and get far away from Grant.

Tessa nodded.  "Okay." She said without a second thought.  She obviously had the same thought before.

* * * * *

We spent the rest of the last week of school going to school and coming back, like normal.  We'd eat dinner, and do our homework and avoided Grant as if he were the plague.

At nights when everyone was asleep we'd make our plans to leave.  Tonight, the night before we were to leave, we finalized our plans.

 "So, are you guys almost done packing?" I asked everyone.  "And remember, necessitates only…we can't pack to much."

I watched everyone nod before asking the next question.  "And everyone has emptied their bank account?"  They nodded once again.

 "How much we got Iz?" Maria asked.

Isabel got out a piece of paper with all of our totals.  "$50,000" she said, her voice a bit breathy with wonder.  "Liz…how did you get so much money?" she asked me.

 "I've been working at Leonie's for three years now…I just haven't spent anything yet," I answered with a shrug.  It's true though.

 "Okay, Tessa…transportation?" I asked her.

Tessa was quiet for a bit.  "We have to steal Grant's." she said quietly.  

I don't think I know what to be more shocked of.  That we're stealing Grant's car, or that she of all people suggested it.

 "What?" Isabel asked, her voice in a high squeak.

Tessa nodded.  "Yea…that's the only thing I could come up with.  A bus or train would make it to easy to spot us." 

Sounds reasonable.  "Okay, fine, but whose going to get the key?" I asked.  No one volunteered.  

Figures.

"Fine, I'll do it." I told them.  I wasn't scared.  I could be very quiet when I wanted too.  

"So is everything ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.  

"Looks like we're running away people."  

I like stating the obvious.

* * * * *

You know how when you want a day to come by quickly, but it comes slowly instead?  

Yea, that's kind of how I feel now.  Although, I've come to the conclusion that someone one really hates me up there.  It feels like it's going to be a year until tonight.  But it's only like, 4 hours till we leave.

Right now Maria and I are sitting on our beds, watching the clock.  Eventually I stop and go pick up a book.

Reading is good.  

I have a whole collection of books that I'm taking with me, and this is the only one I haven't packed up yet…"Catcher In the Rye" by J.D Salinger.

Want to hear something funny?  Apparently, J.D is as loony as Holden.  Ever since the book came out, like in the '50s, no one has seen J.D…not once.  He didn't like the attention that the book got, so he went all recluses.  There was a movie that was kind of based on him…I forgot the name though.  I think its "Finding Forrester", something to that extent.

All the public knows is that, he's married, and has kids, and is still alive.  Strange isn't it?  He can be so normal and abnormal at the same time.

 "Okay chica, time to get the key." Maria said.  I looked at the time, 11:50 pm.  Ten more minutes left in the hour before I could start my new life.

The plan was for the others to get the stuff and wait by the car that Grant rarely uses, and I would get the key and we would book it.  Sounds simple, doesn't it?  Well it is simple.  Around this time, Grant is so drunk that a hurricane wouldn't wake him up.

I nodded my head at Maria and took off my shoes.  I got up, slowly, afraid to make any noise.  Before I left, Maria gave me a thumb up sign and I smiled.  

I walked silently down the hall and opened Grant and Courtney's door.  They leave it unlocked, for obvious reason.

Like, incase any of us decide to run away.

Anyways, getting the key wasn't hard.  It was right by his bed, so I just walked to the table and picked it up.  

Before I left, I looked at their sleeping bodies one more time.

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true

Bastards.  They've hurt us so much that I just want them to be damned for life…that I wanted them to live in my shoes for a minute.

That's when I said something I always wanted to say.

 "Fuck you…" I whispered.  They couldn't hear it, but I hoped to God that they could feel it.

I left them then.  There was no use in staying.

Running outside felt different then all other times I ran out that house…more satisfying.

I ran to Maria, Tessa, and Isabel who were waiting by the car.

I opened the door as we all grabbed our stuff and hopped inside.

 "Ready ladies?"  I asked before driving away.  Didn't wait for an answer…that would have been unnecessary.

Who wouldn't be ready?

I want to runaway  
Never say good-bye  
I want to know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I want to know the answers  
No more lies  
I want to shut the door  
And open up my mind

TBC?


	2. Independent Women

**Authors Note:  **Thank you so much for whoever gave me feedback!  I love it! J  The song in this part is "Independent Women" by Destiny's Child.

**Part 5**

"I can't believe we're really running away." Isabel muttered from the backseat, where she sat next to Tessa.

"Believe it babe." Maria replied to her from the passengers seat.  

"What if we're making a mistake?" Isabel asked, her voice shaken with obvious worry.

"Isabel.  Would you rather go back there where Grant could do…what he did again?" Maria asked.

Isabel shook her head and her eyes filled with tears.  "No."

Maria softened as she saw the tears.  "Isabel, I'd kill him before I'd ever, ever, ever let him do something like that again."

Maria then turned towards me.  "So, where is our first stop?" she asked me.

I shrugged.  "Isabel?" I ask.  She had the map.

Isabel gazed her eyes over the map, quickly deciding on a stop.  "Uh, maybe Pittsburgh." She mumbled.  "Are you willing to drive two hours?"

I nodded.  "Yea, I think I can."  I drive for a few quiet minutes.  "Tell me when to go in an exit, okay?"

"Sure thing." Isabel responded while studying the map. 

The car was silent for five full minutes as I drove under the black sky towards the border that left New York.

"This silence is too much!" Maria exclaimed.  "Let's talk."

"Bout what?" I asked her.  

"I don't know…let's talk about the very first thing we're going to do once we enter Los Angeles.  I'll go first." She said.  "When I get to Los Angeles, I'm going to find an agent that will represent me." She continued with a big smile.

Tessa went next.  "I'm going to find the first ballet company and see if they'll let me in."

Then Isabel.  "I'm going to enroll in UCLA."

Woo.  My turn.  I shrug at them.  It's not like I don't want to tell them about finding my mother…well, I _don't _want to tell them about it.  

"Oh come on Liz!" Maria exclaimed.  "What do you want to go?  What famous Hollywood celebrity do you want to see, or maybe get an autograph from?" 

"I don't know.  I guess I'd like to meet Brad Pitt."

"Brad Pitt?  Very cool, I would love to meet Benecio Del Toro." Maria replied.  She turned around so she faced Isabel and Tessa.  "What incredibly hot superstar would you guys like to meet?" She asked them.

"Shane West." Tessa replied quickly and we laughed.  We all knew of her fascination with Shane West.  Not like we blame her.

Isabel hesitated.  "Josh Hartnett.  He's so smart." She gushed.  

Maria laughed.  "Just smart?" she asked Isabel questionably.

Isabel let out a small giggle.  "And hot!" She exclaimed, making the whole car burst out in giggles.

Maria reached her hand over and turns the dial that changes the music station which was at first playing some lame country song.

"Oh, this is my favorite song!" Maria squealed as Destiny's Child came on.  She began singing loudly, in sync with the radio.

_Question: Tell me what you think about me_

_I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings_

_Only ring your cell-y when I'm feeling lonely_

_When it's all over please get up and leave_

_Question: Tell me how you feel about this_

_Try to control my boy you'll get dismissed_

_Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills_

_Always 50/50 in relationships_

Maria motioned to us and the remaining three of us joined her singing with our own off-key voices.

_The shoes on my feet_

_I bought it_

_I clothes I'm wearing_

_I bought it_

_The rock I'm rocking_

_'Cause I depend on me_

_If I wanted, the watch you're wearing_

_I'll buy it_

_The house I live in_

_I bought it_

_The car I'm driving_

_I bought it_

_I depend on me_

_All the women, who independent_

_Throw your hands up at me!_

_All the honeys who making money_

_Throw your hands up at me!_

_All the mamas who profit dollars_

_Throw your hands up at me!_

_All the ladies who truly feel me_

_Throw your hands up at me!_

We keep singing until the last bit of the song faded out.

"Beautiful ladies!  Beautiful!" Maria exclaimed as she clapped loudly and we laughed at her.

These are my favorite moments.  

When everyone is laughing and gossiping and not worrying about how hard it was under Grants care.  

It's just us being us and having fun while we're at it.

After our singing and laughing bit we once again fell quiet and only listened to the sounds of the car's tires sailing against the roads.

As I drove I began to wonder exactly how I planned on finding my mother.  I mean, I don't even know if she's in California.  She could be in Alaska for all I know.  She could be anywhere. 

I let out an involuntary sigh.  It was going to be hard trying to find a woman who only existed in my faint memories as a child.  And I don't even know if those memories are true.  They could just be a figment of my imagination.  I was put in foster care when I was about three so memories I have of my earlier years are really fuzzy.

Maria put her hand on my arm.  "You okay?" she asked me.

I nod my head.  "Yea, I'm fine…"

Maria stares at me for a moment, contemplating something.  "I know you're looking for your mom Liz." She tells me.

I look quickly back to find Isabel and Tessa fast asleep.  "How do you know?" I asked Maria, not even denying it.

"I've been your roommate and best friend for what, four years now?"  Maria sighed.  "Why are you hiding the fact that you want to do this?"

"I don't know Maria."  I stall, trying to explain it to her.  "This is something I need to do by myself, something I need to figure out on my own."  I glance at the slightly hurt look on her face.  "Don't be mad at me…please."

Maria shook her head.  "I'm not mad Lizzy.  Just promise me that if you ever need help with this you won't hesitate to ask for it."

I smile at her.  "Of course not."  Once again I look back to Isabel and Tessa who were still asleep.  "Hey Maria.  I think you're going to have to work the map now."

Maria nodded and reached back to carefully remove the map from Isabel's hands.  When she got it, she looked at the directions that Isabel made.  "Ookay," she said a minute later.  "You have to get off at the next exit."

"Cool." I said as we went into silence once again.  "Is that going to lead me into Pittsburgh?"

"Yea."

I look over to see Maria nodding her head, indicating that she was soon to fall asleep.  I looked at my clock and it was 4:15 in the morning.  "Go to sleep Maria."

"No, I can't I have to make sure you don't get lost." She protested.

"Look, I'll get off on the exit and find us a hotel so we could rest for a few hours."

"Okay." Maria said before quickly nodding off.  

I smirked.  And a half hour later I see the welcome to Pittsburgh sign and smile.  

This is the start of our new lives.

This is the start of our destinies.

_TBC_


End file.
